Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 8: One Night At Chrysta's
One Night At Chrysta's The day's now were only 5 minutes long. So to keep the place lit up, huge poles with stadium lights were placed around Arcadia Bay. About 30 of them were needed to keep everything in the light. The weather was still unbelievably clear As the stars and sometimes the moon also kept the light going. "Well, if we're gonna have fun in these days of dark, we might as ell do something night-themed." Erik said to everyone else in the team. "Hmm, there's not a lot of night-themed activities we can do in Antarctica. Hey Erik, how about we build something horror related. I mean, it's night time, and you know, horror has a thing with the night." Jack mentioned. "I guess you're right, but, what horror attraction should we build?" "Well, if we're gonna build anything, it should be a something diner." "Why is fnaf a recurring thing with us?" Mumble asked. "Don't know, I guess it's just interesting." Erik suggested. "Okay then, a fnaf themed building. Who shall be the night-guard?" Andrew asked. "Well, maybe Adult Mumble. He hasn't played the games yet so why not?" Mumble suggested. "Fine, but if anything happens-" "Then we'll be right there to help." Erik reassured. They soon got to work on the building and setup on the cameras and painting was almost complete in about 5 minutes. "Actually, change of plans, Vincent, instead of our normal animatronics, how about these." Erik said, before showing him the plans. "Chrysta? Isn't she-" "Yes I know, but I like the story so, just to add a bit of unknown in there." Erik countered. "Okay, guys, we'll need an entire re-paint of the building." Vincent called out, being received by a lot of moaning. After another hour, everything as complete. "So, Chrysta plays the role of Freddy, then there's Cliff, who represents Golden Freddy, we've got Rodan as Foxy, Amelia as Chica, and finally Bonnie as Nortlu." Erik explained to Adult Mumble. "Okay, I think I've got it. I'll be ready when it's twelve." "It is twelve." Vincent called out. "Better get in then." Adult Mumble said as he raced into the building. Erik and the others had access to the office camera, just in case anything wrong were to occur. As Adult Mumble started, Erik spoke to him. "Hello? Hello hello? Ah, welcome to your first night at Chrysta's Family Diner, a magical place for kids and Adults to enjoy fun and listen to the new animatronics, with their new facial scanners. These facial scanners won't work when you put the spare Stalin Head on, so be sure that what ever you do, make sure to not let them come in, if they do... may 'Guin be at your side. Okay, this night should be a piece of cake. See you in the morning." As the phone call ended, Adult Mumble checked the top vent, seeing nothing, he then checked the 1st stage, everyone was gone. Looking at stage number 2, the same thing. Upon coming out of the camera, they were all there, staring at him. "Look, it's the one that ended our lives." Rodan said. "I will finally have my vengeance on you." Chrysta said. "The outcasts must die first." Amelia continued. "And so must the weak." Nortlu said. Outside, Erik noticed the voice on Nortlu being almost the same as the Nightmare Freddy he encountered earlier. "You will be crushed under the weight of Foxopolis." Cliff called out. Adult Mumble quickly put the Stalin mask on him, but to no avail. Outside, the screen went black, and showed static. When the camera returned to normal, Adult Mumble wasn't there. Meanwhile, down in the secret basement, Adult Mumble woke up to see that he was strapped in a chair. The light in front of him turned on to reveal Chrysta. "Well well well, if it isn't the one who kept on back-stabbing me when my pride was high, um Nortlu, write that down for later." "Got it." "Okay where was I? Right, so, your new friends are quite odd, last time I saw you, none of your friends were people. But, now is not the time for talking, I think there should be more screaming in here, don't you think?" "I-" "I knew you would agree with me." Chrysta said. I Can't Decide – Scissor Sisters (Chrysta) "It's not easy having yourself a good time Greasing up those bets and betters Watching out they don't four-letter Kill and kiss you both at the same time Smells-like something I've forgotten Curled up died and now it's rotten I'm not a gangster tonight Don't want to be a bad guy I'm just a loner baby And now you're gotten in my way I can't decide Whether you should live or die Oh, you'll probably go to heaven Please don't hang your head and cry No wonder why My heart feels dead inside It's cold and hard and petrified Lock the doors and close the blinds We're going for a ride It's a pain convincing people to like you If I stop now call me a quitter If lies were cats you'd be a litter Pleasing everyone isn't like you Dancing jigs until I'm crippled Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled I've got to hand it to you You've played by all the same rules It takes the truth to fool me And now you've made me angry (Chrysta, Cliff, Rodan, Amelia, Nortlu) I can't decide Whether you should live or die Oh, you'll probably go to heaven Please don't hang your head and cry No wonder why My heart feels dead inside It's cold and hard and petrified Lock the doors and close the blinds We're going for a ride Oh I could throw you in the lake Or feed you poisoned birthday cake I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone Oh I could bury you alive But you might crawl out with a knife And kill me when I'm sleeping That's why I can't decide Whether you should live or die Oh, you'll probably go to heaven Please don't hang your head and cry No wonder why My heart feels dead inside It's cold and hard and petrified Lock the doors and close the blinds We're going for a ride" "Guys, I'm no the Mumble you're thinking of. I'm way older then him, plus, I don't even know what you guys are talking about, Foxopolis, outcasts, none of it." "We're still gonna kill you." Chrysta said. "Not if we can stop you." Jack said as he, Vincent and Andrew came don from the ceiling. "When we come around, it's definitely time to run away." Jack said, before they got to work tying them in iron ropes. "At least they can't claw themselves out. How did you find me anyway?" Adult Mumble asked. "There a thing called heat signature. And boy do robots have that." "You can't stop him, he's coming for you." Chrysta said. "Who?" "You're nightmare." Chrysta said, before Jack disabled her voice box. "Seriously? You think killing us will solve anything? He's coming for you, and you're not prepared." Rodan said, before Andrew disabled his voice box. "Who is this one that you speak of?" Erik asked. "Nightmare Freddy." They all said, before shutting down. "I think they meant about that hallucination I saw earlier." Erik explained. "So what now?" Adult Mumble asked. "We'll burn them." "No! We'll send them to another universe, these may come in use for someone else, so lets just send them." Jack said, after 10 minutes of getting back up out of the building, they took the animatronics, and opened up the portal. Sending them to another universe, at a random time. They were never to be seen in this universe again. Erik – Matisyahu Jack – Kevin Weisman Mumble – Justin Long Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood Andrew – Karl Urban Vincentine – Kevin Weisman -Special thanks to johnpatgillespie for allowing me to extra these characters, go check his work out for more amazing work- Rodan – James McAvoy Chrysta – Idina Menzel Amelia – Rebecca Romijn Nortlu – James Spader Cliff – Martin Freeman Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes